


eat your heart out

by aisu10, larshoneytoasted



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: A HUMAN HEART, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cardiophilia, Gen, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Organs, THEY EAT A HEART, THEY JUST EAT IT, Vampires, WE ARE SUCH TRASH LMAO THIS IS DISGUSTING, also they take a bath together, im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/pseuds/larshoneytoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its vampire luciens birthday and he wants to EAT A HEART because hes A DISGUSTING MONSTER. this is an rp thread so its got weird formatting sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat your heart out

(( if it wasn't for the newspaper that managed to find its way to their doorstep every morning, lucien would have never realized that today was his _birthday_ \-- or rather, his _human birthday_. the day held no significance to lucien anymore -- he never _aged_ \-- but he did find it funny, a little inside joke that only _he_ understood. he unravels the paper to read the day's news, lounging in an easy chair in the living room while an old record spun in the corner, and even though his eyes scan through the articles, he's not processing the information. he reminisces -- thinking of past birthdays in his mortal life filled with friends, booze, and dancing -- and his heart _aches_ for his lost mortality. he clutches the troubled organ buried in his chest and heaves a heavy sigh, and as his heart thumps mournfully in his chest, a _hunger_ rumbles in lucien's belly, craving something... _special_. licking his lips, lucien tosses the paper aside and makes way into the bedroom where andrew is still sleeping. gingerly, lucien crawls onto the bed and nuzzles up to the sleeping vampire. ))

wake upppppp -- !

 

\--

 

[ andrew has no clue of lucien's early-night routine, as he's sleeping soundly in the bed wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. he awakens to a nuzzle from his brother and responds with a lazy, semi-conscious purr, tilting his head back to expose his throat to him and blinking heavily as he mumbles, ]

what...?

 

\--

 

(( lucien nuzzles his face into the throat that's presented to him, inhaling the sweet scent of andrew and _sleep_ , and purrs softly, fluttering his lashes as he gazes at his dazed fledgling. ))

it's my _birthday_ \-- you've got to get up so we can _celebrate!_

 

\--

 

[ andrew's throat vibrates with his purr as lucien brushes his nose against it, his breath tickling his skin, and then -- ] 

s'your _birthday?_

[ andrew snaps to attention as best as a sleepy newborn can and looks at lu in shock, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes and wake himself up. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien smiles against the skin of his throat and pulls away to sit back on the bed, a sloppy grin on his face as he nods. )) 

mhm! i'm --

(( lucien begins to count his fingers as he calculates his current age. ))

\-- _90_ years old today.

 

\--

 

[ his eyes widen and he tries to process this _enormous_ number, but he's still too groggy to think it through properly. yawning, he asks -- ]

'n _vampire years_ or _human years?_

 

\--

 

(( lucien laughs. ))

_human_ years.

(( he thinks about the number -- _90_ , only ten away from 100 -- and there's a mild _horror_ to it, considering that lucien might probably be _dead_ already if he was still mortal, and it makes his palms sweat just to think about it. shaking his head to rid the thoughts, lucien starts nuzzling andrew's throat again, purring. )) 

spend my birthday with me, won't you? we'll paint the town _red_ tonight in celebration.

 

\--

 

[ andrew purrs into lucien's touch again while trying to nod at the same time, and answers, ]

_'course_ \--

[ but his verbal reply is hardly needed, considering his stomach growls rather _enthusiastically_ beneath the blankets in response to the word _"red_.” ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien smiles as his purr vibrates through his entire body, andrew's belly _growling_ underneath the covers, and he takes one of andrew's hands and flattens it against his stomach, just as a low gurgling sound rumbles deep within him. ))

i have something sort of... _special_ in mind for dinner. i _hope_ you're not a picky eater.

 

\--

 

[ andrew blinks with curiosity as he feels the vibrations of lucien's hungry stomach beneath his palm. for a human there are plenty of options for birthday dinner, but vampires can only drink _blood_ , so that kind of narrows their options. what could lu have in mind? ]

_special?_

 

\--

 

(( lucien giggles and pulls away, rolling off the bed, stretching his long arms up towards the ceiling, and he winks at andrew. ))

it's a surprise.

 

\--

 

[ now andrew's even _more_ curious, and he quickly untangles himself from the blankets to crawl off the bed after lu. ]

where d'you wanna go?

 

\--

 

(( andrew scrambles out of bed and now the sparse blood that's in his body _tingles_ with excitement. lucien taps on his chin with his index finger and ponders on where he might want to go, but he already _knows_ what he wants. he grins at andrew. ))

i've got somewhere in mind.

(( he pats andrew's shoulder and looks down at his pajamas and then at his own. ))

let's change and then we'll go.

 

\--

 

[ andrew nods eagerly, excited to find out what lucien's surprise _dinner_ will be. he starts rummaging around the bedroom for clothes that aren't dirty or _bloodstained_ and changes swiftly into them. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien changes into fresh clothes, dressing a little nicer than usual for the occasion, and gestures for andrew to follow him out of the house. it's cold outside and lucien is glad he dressed warmly, burying his hands deep in the pockets of his coat, and he leads the way to their destination. even though he's hungry and cold, lucien doesn't hurry, wanting to enjoy the walk and andrew's good company. )) 

i know it's kind of _silly_ to still celebrate my birthday -- i'm _immortal_ \-- but i can't remember the exact date of when i was turned. this is all i've got to prove i still exist somehow.

 

\--

 

[ andrew follows lucien out, pulling his own coat tight around him and taking a deep breath of the cold night air. sleepiness gone and senses invigorated in anticipation of whatever meal they'll be taking down, he walks lively beside lu with his camera trained on him while he speaks. he shakes his head. ]

s'not silly.

[ the thought of losing track of how old he is over the rest of his immortal years scares him, so he's sure he'll be keeping track of his birthdays too as they come. then a thought strikes him and he looks at lu with sad awe. ]

is this your first birthday since you _turned_ that you're not _alone_ on?

 

\--

 

(( lucien's cheeks burn with color, and it's not from the cold biting at him. he nods solemnly. ))

mhm -- i don't usually do anything _special_ , maybe over gorge myself if i'm feeling cheeky, but i usually just laugh it off.

(( lucien peeks at andrew walking next to him. ))

this is the first time i won't be alone for over... 70 years, i guess.

 

\--

 

[ andrew is touched by this news, his heart thudding with pain for his brother's loneliness, but instead of letting himself get sad or mad over it he looks at lu with fierce determination. ]

then -- let's make it _really great_. whatever you want to do, we'll _do it_.

[ he nods seriously, then adds in a softer tone, ]

you know, to make up for all the years i _missed._

 

\--

 

(( lucien's heart _swells_ at andrew's words and he can't contain the smile that stretches across his mouth as he nods enthusiastically. ))

 as long as _you’re_ here, it'll be perfect.

(( he nudges andrew's shoulder playfully. ))

 

\--

 

[ a small smile crosses his own lips as lucien grins and nudges him. ]

well, you can hang out with me _any day_. this is supposed to be _special_.

 

\--

 

(( lucien laughs. ))

but _you_ are what makes it special -- because i'm not alone.

(( he presses his shoulder against andrew's, trying to get in step with him. ))

and we're going to _do_ something special as well. i've never shared this with _anyone._

 

\--

 

[ andrew's cheeks spot pink with the remainder of the blood from his last meal and he looks down, shaking his head a little as lucien bumps his shoulder again. a big smile spreads on his face and he starts to guess what this big _surprise_ might be. ]

is it _blood?_

 

\--

 

(( lucien smiles down at the pavement, burning up inside because he _wants_ to tell andrew, but wants to keep the surprise. he teases him. ))

_sort_ of...

 

(( but andrew won't have to wait long now because they've arrived at their destination -- a local bar that lucien frequents for meals and one he's been visiting more often than usual. lucien swallows and stops short of the front door, the inside _loud_ with life, and he turns to andrew. )) 

just stay close to me, okay? i know what i'm doing.

 

\--

 

_sort of?_  

[ sadly his question won't be answered, as lu leads him to the entrance of a bar. andrew swallows nervously, daunted as always by the prospect of being a newborn vampire in a _sea_ of beating human hearts -- but he promised lu he'd do whatever he wanted and he's not going to break that promise. nodding steadily, he holds his camera tight and prepares to follow lu in. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien loops his arm through andrew's as assurance that he won't lose him and they enters the bar. thankfully it's not crowded, maybe a dozen or so patrons milling around, and lucien drags andrew over to a small booth in the corner. lucien slips into his seat and with narrow eyes scans the bar. ))

i was here a few weeks ago and met this guy who was absolutely _mouthwatering_.

(( lucien can still recall his scent and his heavy heart beat in his ears, and he begins to tap his foot anxiously underneath the table. ))

i want _him_ for my birthday dinner, and he _should_ be coming here _tonight_.

 

\--

 

[ andrew is relieved to see that the bar is relatively empty, not as crowded as he'd expected. he can _do this_. with lucien's arm linked around his he feels even more secure, and not like he's about to go berserk on some unsuspecting human in public. sliding in the booth across from lu, andrew mimics him, looking around with eyes and camera for -- well, he's not sure. not until lucien tells him, that is. a specific human -- that's who they're looking for. andrew wonders what makes this one different. ]

...did you _invite him?_

 

\--

 

(( the apples of lucien's cheeks glow pink at andrew's question and he mumbles, ))

...not exactly.

(( lucien twiddled his thumbs on top of the table, eyes still scanning the bar, avoiding andrew's eyes. ))

but i _have_ been following him and tonight is a night he usually drops in.

 

\--

 

[ he's been _following him_? _stalking?_ andrew furrows his brows but as he contemplates it, the more he realizes that "stalking" is just a _prolonged hunt_. but lucien usually finds and eats prey in the same night, so... ]

...what makes him special?

 

\--

 

(( a nervous chuckle escapes the back of his throat and he shakes his head. ))

oh you'll see.

(( a few moments pass and then _he’s here_ \-- walking through the bar's front door by himself, loosening the tie from around his neck after a long day of work. he's in his late twenties with dark hair and broad shoulders and lucien's eyes grow wide. the man takes a seat at the bar and orders and lucien keeps his eyes on him as he speaks to andrew. ))

i'm gonna go over and talk to him, get a couple drinks in him and then bring him out back.

(( he tears his gaze away from the man to meet andrew's. ))

it won't take long and i'll be in sight. once i get him out back, wait a few minutes and then follow. then we can _eat._

 

\--

 

[ andrew watches lucien _light up_ when his chosen prey walks in and the newborn tilts his head, eyes narrowing as he observes this _special_ prey that, to him, just seems like any other man. though he keeps his eyes glued to their soon-to-be meal he listens to lucien's instructions and nods. ] 

okay. i'll meet you outside.

[ he grips his camera a little tighter, curious to see what lu will do to this man, expecting it might be different from his usual routine. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien takes a deep breath and slides out of the booth and over to the man at the bar, his stride confident and his head held high. he takes a seat next to him and the second he does, the man looks up at him and his eyes go wide and starry. it's always so _easy_ for people to fall for lucien that sometimes he feels like he rarely even needs to hypnotize them to do what he wants. lucien strikes up friendly conversation and gets the man laughing and chatty. as he talks, lucien flags down the bartender to order drinks and he gives each one to the man who takes them generously thanks to lucien's hypnotism. soon the man's speech becomes slurred and lucien wraps an arm around his waist and leads him to the exit in the back of the bar. he manages to catch andrew's eye and flashes him a quick smile and a wink as he leads the stumbling man out.

once lucien's got the man outside, he doesn't hesitate in pushing him up against a wall and pressing his ear to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as the man's heart races and the scent of his liquor laced blood fills lucien's nostrils. he groans and grabs a fistful of his shirt, pressing his cheek further into the man's chest, and the wet sloshing sound inside of him is loud and vibrant as it pounds into the flesh of his cheek. lucien's stomach _growls_ and the man shudders against him, paralyzed by lucien's powers and too drunk to fully understand what's happening to him. lucien keeps his ear over the man's heart as he waits for andrew to join him. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew watches the exchange intently from his seat, recording everything he can see, and is surprised and _confused_ to see that it's not anything different from what lucien usually does. over the music and the heartbeats all around he manages to pick up some of their conversation but it's just small talk, idle chatter. lu feeds him drinks, loading his blood with alcohol as always, and then leads him out. endlessly perplexed, andrew sits back in his seat and _waits_ , filming the dance floor for a bit as he focuses on how his heart is pounding in his chest in response to whatever lucien is doing out there. eventually he feels he's waited enough and stands, heading swiftly and purposefully for the door. 

he finds lu out back with his chosen prey, and ear pressed deep into his chest as he pins him against the wall. with his heart pounding in his _throat_ in anticipation, andrew carefully approaches the pair, eyes wide with curiosity and _excitement_. ]

 

\--

 

(( every erratic thump of the man's heart sends a ripple of hunger through lucien's belly, and suddenly andrew is standing there watching him and a smile stretches across lucien's face, and he reaches out to grab andrew's sleeve and tugs. ))

listen --

(( lucien guides andrew so that his own ear is pressed against the man's chest, just as he had done before, so andrew can listen to the heart inside pounding violently. lucien threads his fingers in the curls at the nape of andrew's neck as he stares at the hypnotized man, glassy eyed and breathing deeply, moving andrew's head on his chest. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew is a little startled when lucien starts pulling him toward the dazed stranger and guides his head to his chest. interacting with hypnotized prey makes the newborn nervous -- if he's going to eat someone, he likes to get right to it. lucien, however, likes to _play_ with his food, and since it's his birthday andrew will indulge him. _listen_ , lucien tells him, and andrew swallows thickly as the booming sound of the man's heartbeat hammers in his ear. he could hear it _before_ lucien pressed him against his prey's ribs but thanks to the direct contact the sound is _much_ louder now, deafeningly so. andrew has never gotten this close to his prey, preferring to feel their heart stop beneath his _hand_ rather than his ear. this is... far more _intimate_. andrew feels lucien's fingers stroke the back of his neck and he shudders, tightening his grip on the camera between his body and the stranger's. hearing a rapid heartbeat so strong and close is _torture_ for a hungry newborn, and andrew's eyes squeeze shut, a groan escaping the back of his dry throat as his fangs slip out involuntarily, his stomach growling _violently_. his voice is almost a whisper, as if the man might hear him. ]

a-are we gonna eat him?

 

\--

 

(( lucien's fingers play with the hair on andrew's neck, closing his eyes as he hears him groan and stomach rumble as the man's heart thuds into his ear, and he chuckles darkly. ))

yes, we're going to eat him. but first --

(( lucien knows he's _teasing_ the newborn by pressing his ear into the man's chest, making him listen and _feel_ his heart beat pound so rapidly, but lucien has his reasons, and he gently strokes the back of andrew's neck as he speaks. ))

do you hear how strong his heart is? do you _feel_ it?

(( his own hunger is getting the best of him, the smell of the man's blood growing stronger with every thud of his heart that beats into andrew's cheek, and lucien stifles a groan. ))

we're going to eat his _heart._

 

\--

 

[ lucien asks him if he can hear and feel the man's strong heart and _of course_ he can -- each thud is so powerful it rattles his skull and the backs of his eyelids glow _red_ as he pictures the blood he can hear rushing through the snapping valves of the human's heart, imagines its taste and texture and _heat_ on his tongue and his stomach rumbles like _thunder_. ]

_yeah_...

[ it's a weak _groan_ and he digs his fangs into his bottom lip -- it's taking him _all_ of his limited self control to stop from reaching up and sinking them into the man's throat instead. and then lucien reveals the real reason he's teasing andrew with the sound of this man's heart -- they're going to _eat it_. andrew's eyes open and his gaze flicks to lu, ear still pressed against the human's swelling ribs, and asks in confusion, ]

...what do you mean?

 

\--

 

(( carefully, lucien untangles his fingers from andrew's hair and pulls his away from the man, his heart beat strong in lucien's ears, his stomach growling intensely with every heated pump. his fangs have already slipped from his gums and he licks his lips in anticipation, meeting andrew's eyes that _crave_ the blood flowing through the man's body. ))

i mean we're going to _eat_ his _heart_ \-- we'll drain him until there's just enough blood in him to keep his heart pumping and then --

(( lucien places his palm flat over the man's chest, curling his fingers over the spot where the organ hides. ))

\-- we tear it out and eat it. just like that.

 

\--

 

[ andrew slowly pulls his head away from the man's chest and stares at lucien as he explains, gaze following his hand as it flattens over his prey. then his face pales and his mouth gapes in shock -- they're going to _tear it out?_ he's quite nervous now, queasiness spilling into his empty belly along with his hunger. but he wants to make lu happy, so he swallows his anxiety and asks, ]

i-is it _safe?_ it's -- _solid_.

[ the last time he swallowed flesh he vomited it up the next morning -- a very unpleasant experience -- so he's _cautious_. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien notes the fear and apprehension on andrew's face and in his words and lucien nods. ))

yes it's safe -- i've done this before.

(( he unfurls his fingers and lays his palm flat against the man's chest, heart thumping into his palm, and he concentrates of the rhythm that's still erratic from fear and intoxication. ))

we can digest the flesh from organs better than say, human skin.

(( he grimaces at andrew, remembering the horrific vomiting that ensued after he accidentally swallowed his kill's flesh, and he shakes his head. ))

no, it won't be like that. it'll be... _good_. 

(( lucien smooths his palm over the man's chest and he looks at his glassy eyes and parted lips as he tries to stay calm under lucien's hypnosis, paralyzed by lucien's power, helpless and the two vampires talk of his death so casually in front of him. a dramatic _thud_ jumps in lucien's hand and his stomach growls, and realizes that they've wasted so much time. he begins to roll up the man's sleeves, revealing bare wrists. ))

we'll each take a wrist and feed until his heart has just enough left.

(( both of the man's wrists are exposed -- one for each hungry vampire -- and lucien pushes the man down by the shoulders so he's sitting against the wall. lucien grabs one wrist and hands it to andrew, smiling at him just so that his fangs glint in the fading moonlight. ))

don't forget to save room for dessert.

(( he quickly casts his gaze to the man's chest where his heart lay trapped inside, waiting to be _devoured_. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew is still apprehensive about the idea but he _trusts_ lucien. if he says it'll be alright, he's sure it will be. letting his camera float, he joins lucien in crouching beside their prey and suddenly a wrist is presented to him. his eyes lock on to the veins protruding from the skin as he takes it in his hands, eagerly licking his lips. listening to the man's heartbeat like that had made him _exceptionally_ hungry but he heeds lucien's instructions, reigning in his instinctual urges so that he doesn't lose control and ruin everything. he glances over at lucien to nod his understanding, catching the glint of his fangs in his smile, and then digs his own into the fragile skin, breaking the veins beneath the surface and letting the man's throbbing pulse push a generous amount of blood into his mouth. ]

 

\--

 

(( before chomping down in the man's wrist, lucien takes a moment to admire andrew feeding off the man's wrist, a sight he rarely sees since andrew goes straight for the neck, and then his stomach _urges_ him to eat and he does. he digs his teeth into the skin of the man's wrist -- veins snapping and spurting blood into his mouth -- and he groans in satisfaction as it rolls down his throat in thick velvet waves and into his empty belly. he can taste the liquor costed in the man's blood -- vanilla vodka and cherry coke -- and lucien _slurps_ , gripping the man's arm forcefully as he buries his mouth in the open wound, taste the veins that slip into his mouth. ))

 

\--

 

[ usually andrew finds that the wrist pulse isn't as strong, but lucien certainly picked a good victim because his heartbeat can be felt just as clearly in his wrist as it is in his chest. andrew barely has to suck, as the man's blood pours freely into his mouth with every pound of his heart. purring with pleasure, he manages to sneak a glance over at lucien, and realizes with a thrill that this is the first time they've drank someone _simultaneously_ , filling both their bodies with the same blood _at the same time_. this thought, combined with the mere sight of lucien burying his fangs _forcefully_ in the man's wrist, makes andrew purr more intensely and momentarily lose himself in the bliss of feeding, lapping and sucking eagerly from their prey and smearing his mouth with blood. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien slowly feels himself falling into the feed, the blood and liquor an intoxicating combination that emits dopamine to his brain and fills his body with electric warmth, and he feels eyes on him and he meets andrew's gaze for just a moment, a growl low in his throat, and he sinks his teeth deeper into the man's wrist until he feels bone, and sucks vigorously. ))

 

\--

 

[ as he drinks andrew becomes aware that the rhythm of the two vampires' swallowing has _aligned_ , synchronized just like their heartbeats. purring vibrantly, he keeps up his pace to stay matched with his sire. the blood is _hotter_ than usual, scalding the back of his throat with the burn of the alcoholic beverages lucien had introduced into his prey's bloodstream. andrew begins to feel its effects as the blood sloshes in his belly, and he hiccups against the man's wrist, causing some blood to bubble and spill from his lips. ]

 

\--

 

(( as lucien feverishly sucks blood from the man's torn wrist, he heads a soft hiccup across from him and turns blue eyes to andrew’s form that jumps as he hiccups, blood spilling from his mouth and the wrist in his grasp, and lucien inhales a large quantity of blood into his mouth, filling his empty belly with nutrients and booze. the pulse underneath his lips becomes weak and it takes every ounce of strength for lucien to tear his mouth away from the man's wrist, blood sputtering from the open wound, coating his face with red. his voice is a low growl as he speaks. ))

 andrew -- we've got to stop now. his blood -- there just enough for his heart...

 

\--

 

[ andrew is still feeding when lucien stops, but the growl of his name calls back hazy conscious thoughts and he grumbles in his throat before wrenching his fangs out of the man's veins. immediately his tongue swipes out to lick the wounds he left and stop the weak blood flow, and also get one last taste of his meal. once healed, he pulls away with another little hiccup, grabs his camera out of the air, and looks at lu dizzily, vision cloudy from the effects of blood and alcohol. ] 

_hic_ \-- m'finished.

 

\--

 

(( lucien laps at the wound, blood and veins tickling his taste buds, and the wound closes with his venom. the man takes deep shuddering breaths, heart trying to pump as much oxygen into his system to keep him alive, and lucien nuzzles up to the man's chest, ear pressed against it to hear his faint heartbeat, and a purr escapes the back of his throat. he smiles at andrew, lips stained red, dribbling down his chin in thick droplets, and he places a hand over the struggling organ and narrows his eyes at andrew. ))

this won't be pretty...

 

\--

 

[ andrew pulls away from the man as lucien nuzzles close, listening for the heartbeat andrew can hear struggling in his chest. then he's warned that it won't be _pretty_. andrew looks at lucien's soaked mouth, the puddles of blood soiling the pavement, the irritated red wrists of the man who they'd just _fed on_ \-- and of course it won't be _pretty_ , nothing _monsters_ do is _pretty_. as much as lucien loves to call his fledgeling _beautiful_ the truth is he has done some _ugly_ things and is about to partake in something particularly _gruesome_ tonight whether it's _pretty_ or not. andrew nods solemnly, swallowing nervousness and blood, and fixes his eyes and lens on lucien's hand. ]

 

\--

 

(( andrew nods and lucien takes a deep breath, trying to clear his drunken mind so he can properly perform the procedure. lucien knocks once, twice, three times against the man's chest, and he grunts with every hit. lucien inhales deeply through his nose and -- **WHAM**! -- lucien uses all his force and hits the man square in the chest with his fist, breaking his ribs in one fell swoop. the man groans loudly and slumps, the pain too much even under hypnosis, but it's not even over yet. lucien tears his shirt off, exposing purple bruised skin, and he punches right through the break, his hand sinking into his chest, warm and wet with blood, and thudding faintly next to his knuckles is the man's heart -- still beating true -- and lucien grabs it in his hand and _yanks_ it out, blood flying everywhere, arteries and veins splitting and flailing. in lucien's soaked hand lays a barely beating human heart, wet and glistening in the moonlight, and lucien's own heart is racing as his eyes feast upon his birthday gift. he turns wide eyes filled with a hunger that cannot be satisfied with blood to andrew and smiles, a sloppy grin painted red, and he holds out the heart -- struggling to beat even though every tie to its life source is _gone_ \-- and whispers, ))

isn't is _beautiful?_

 

\--

 

[ though his heart jumps in his chest with every hit, outwardly andrew is perfectly still, watching lucien smash his fist into their prey with the detached air of a creature _used_ to murdering on a day-to-day basis to survive -- but even snapping necks and tearing throats couldn't have prepared him for _this._ lucien's hand sinks straight through the man's chest with a sick sound and andrew finally snaps out of his trance, jolting in shock. he forces himself not to look away as lucien tears the man's heart out and holding the bloody, oozing organ in the palm of his hand as _it still beats_. andrew's breath hitches to a halt in his lungs and he feels bile rising up the back of his throat at the sight of the gore covering lucien's arm, the butchered chest of the man and the organ that had kept him alive all his life now separated from its home and clutched in lucien's hand. quaking all over and fighting waves of nausea that threaten to make him vomit up the blood he'd just consumed, andrew gapes his mouth at the heart as it is presented to him in all its bloody glory. his gaze locks on the slick, pulsating mass, and he's filled with both horror and a terrible _awe_. this is the thing that rules his hunger, the thing that rests in the core of every human being ( and _vampire_ , too -- ), pumping the blood he so craves. this is the thing that makes that _sound_ , that sound that is so _soothing_ when emanating from lucien's chest but so _maddening_ from anyone else -- and so _pitiful_ , now, as it beats separated and mutilated in the hands of the monster who plans to devour it. andrew doesn't know what to say or do other than swallow down his urge to puke and _nod_ shakily. ]

 

\--

 

(( the heart in lucien's hand beats pitifully, trying hard to remain _alive_ but now that it's torn from its secure chamber, it's _useless_. lucien licks his lips and leans closer to andrew, holding the organ between them at eye level so they can see it in all its glory. lucien jabs a finger at it. ))

this is the right ventricle and this is the left -- together they force blood into the arteries and they carry it out throughout the body. and here's the right atrium and here's the left --

(( lucien points out the chambers and valves and recites their function from memory, pressing his index finger gently into the wet flesh that sputters until it stops beating completely, separated from its owner for too long and _dying_ in the palm of lucien's hand. he frowns, wishing it would beat for just a little while longer, but they were already fortunate enough to have it beat for as long as it did, and lucien frowns at the corpse lying still next to them, chest wide open with blood trickling from the cavity, and he turns to andrew and gives him a weak smile. ))

it tastes good -- tastes like blood and... _something_. it's good though, i promise.

 

\--

 

[ andrew's eyes widen further as lucien begins to _lecture_ him, pointing out each section of the heart as if he were teaching an 8th grade biology class with a human's heart instead of a pig's. horror gives way to an apprehensive _fascination_ as he watches the heart sputter and spurt blood from its tattered veins by the method lucien described. it slows to the rate that the vampires' do in sleep and then stops altogether, dying in lucien's palm. andrew swallows again nervously and looks up at lu as he smiles, wondering if now they are supposed to _eat it_. he's still a little scared of the thought of trying to digest a solid -- however, the blood dripping from the organ is giving off a most _alluring_ smell that has andrew's pupils engorging with desire. ]

...can i _drink_ from it?

 

\--

 

(( there's blood trickling down his wrist and coating his hand and andrew asks if he can _drink_ from it and lucien's eyes go wide and he nods enthusiastically, smile cutting across his face as he holds the organ out to andrew. ))

this side has thicker skin so you might want to pierce it _here_ \--

(( lucien indicates an area of the heart easiest to bite into. ))

s'just like biting into an apple, you know? and then _sucking._

\--

 

[ apprehension and instinct fight in his mind but instinct _wins_ , and andrew _lets it_. he can see how excited lucien is about this and by participating he will make him proud, which is something he wants as badly consciously as he does instinctively. with another swallow to force down any reservations, he lets his camera float again and leans in toward the organ in lucien's hand, closing his eyes so he doesn't have to see it as his already blood-coated fangs pierce its soft flesh. he presses his lips to it to give a tentative suck and makes a small noise in his throat as the blood hits his tongue and he finds it to be _richer_ than what he'd taken from the man's wrist, its flavor more _intense_ now that it is being sucked directly from the source. immediately the taste overwhelms him and andrew's hand shoots up to hold lucien's wrist and keep it steady as he begins to suck eagerly at the limp organ, pulling warm, flavorful blood directly from its lifeless chambers. ]

 

\--

 

(( at first andrew seems a little hesitant, but he swallows whatever nerves he has and sinks his teeth into the thickest part of the heart and begins to _suck_ , and once the first wave of blood runs down his throat, lucien knows he's hooked. his wrist is captured in andrew's grasp as he eagerly sucks from the organ, lips pressed to the red skin, blood dripping from lucien's palm and onto the ground between them, and lucien's eyes are wide, pupils big black saucers as they glue themselves to andrew's form, his own heart pounding rapidly in his chest as its twin pumps the organ's blood through his system. andrew is eating out of the palm of lucien's hand and his lips part in awe and his fangs _ache_ as he watches the fledgling suck and pull, and his breath comes out in short pants as he waits patiently for andrew to drink his fill, to enjoy the sweet taste that can only be taken from the purest organ in a human's body. ))

 

\--

 

[ the taste of the heart's blood is _overpowering_ , sending shivers down the newborn's spine and lighting his nerves with electricity with each swallow. there are low whimpers forming in andrew's throat as soft lips mouth at softer flesh and drag every drop from the chamber his fangs entered, and a louder whine escapes him once the blood stops flowing. but instead of pulling away he sucks _harder_ , squeezing at lucien's wrist, driven by instinct to keep consuming the rich blood. eager and persistent, his mouth works roughly on its section of the organ to drain the flesh of all moisture, pulling blood from broken coronaries on the heart's surface and from spongy muscle walls soaked with leftover liquid. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien is lurched forward as andrew _digs_ into the muscle, his grip right as he desperately tries to drain every last drop from his given chamber, and lucien is shaken from his trance by andrew's ferocity. ))

andrew -- _slow down_. i think you've sucked that portion dry. you'll crush the whole thing if you're not careful...

(( lucien places his free hand on top of andrew's head to settle him, his bloody fingers threading through his hair and tugging slightly to grab his attention. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew gives another whine as lucien tugs at his hair and says his name and then he jerks his head away suddenly, ripping a chunk of the heart off in his fangs and blinking open wild, large-pupiled eyes to stare at his sire in confusion. the torn scrap of muscle hangs from his bloody lips and he seems to not know what to do with it, puffs of steam leaving his nostrils and mouth as he pants heavily, his mind still _reeling_ from the taste of the blood and the instinctual haze that has come over him. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien's hand jerks upward as andrew responds to his name and there's _muscle_ hanging in his lips in thick strips and lucien's jaw drops as he looks to the heart in his hand and notices there's a _chunk_ missing. although it's not _missing_ at all -- it's in _andrew’s mouth_. a smile spreads across lucien's face as he takes andrew in fully -- his bloody face and blood soaked hair, eyes wide, panting like a wild _animal_ \-- and a deep purr rattles in his chest as he removes his hand from his head to push the muscle into andrew's mouth, the flesh wet and warm on his fingertips. lucien places his hand underneath andrew's chin and pushes it up to close his mouth, placing a finger to his blood stained lips. ))

chew -- then _swallow._

 

\--

 

[ a breathy sound of surprise leaves andrew's throat as lucien's fingers press the muscle that had tangled itself in his fangs fully into his mouth, and his tongue moves to receive it, flicking over luciens fingers as they pass his lips, tasting the blood of the heart on his skin -- and then lucien is tilting his chin upward and instructing him to chew and _swallow_ and, dizzy and feverish with the effects of the _pure_ blood now coursing through his veins, he follows his orders. his jaw works weakly up and down for a moment, not used to _chewing_ after months of only _drinking_ \-- but the flesh is soft and barely solid after all his sucking and doesn't require much work. he twitches his head back, with lucien's fingertips still under his chin, and lets the chunk of human heart slide down his throat with a slick wet _slurp_ followed by a trembling growl and a shudder from the dazed newborn, who then tilts his head down again to lap the rest of the blood off of lucien's fingers. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien watches andrew's adam's apple slide up and down his throat as he swallows, the sound sending a shiver down his spine, and suddenly andrew is licking the blood off his _fingers_ , tongue lapping between them to get one last taste. lucien giggles, the sensation of his tongue against the skin of his palm _tickles_ , and he pushes the tattered heart at him. ))

here, here -- eat more.

(( lucien's stomach is growling, wanting a bite of the heart himself, but he's _glad_ that andrew enjoys the taste of the organ so much, especially when he was so apprehensive to begin with. lucien holds the heart up to andrew's mouth and points a sticky, blood and saliva coated finger to one half of the heart and smiles at him. ))

you take this half, i'll take the other.

 

\--

 

[ lucien's fingers are licked cleaned by his tongue and now the heart is being offered toward him again, a portion designated for him to devour while lucien takes the rest. the newborn surges forward immediately, taking a vicious bite into the spot lucien pointed out as a mixture of purr and growl rumbles in his throat. he can feel the blood in his belly bubbling and boiling around the chunk of heart that now swims in it and the sensation sends a new wave of hunger rolling over him, a new feral urge to _chew and swallow_ this organ that contains the body's richest blood in liquid and _solid_ form. ]

 

\--

 

(( immediately andrew dives into his section of the heart, taking large bites as he swallows eagerly, the wet sound of muscle being torn sharp in lucien's ears, and he can't hold back any longer, extending his jaws and sinking his teeth into his half of the heart. the taste sends ripples of pleasure through lucien's body -- the blood so rich and warm as it coats his mouth, the muscle _tender_ and soft -- and his teeth shreds it into small pieces to easily slide down his throat. a purr erupts in lucien's chest as he steadies himself, trying to savor the flavor of the organ and make it last, but his hunger gets the best of him and the sounds that andrew makes next to him drive him _insane_ , their cheeks brushing and heads bumping together as they devour the heart in lucien's palm. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew is doing more _suckling_ than chewing, slurping and lapping at the slick flesh and guzzling down the blood he draws into his mouth. blood and gore and _drool_ coat his shining lips as he salivates excessively to produce enough enzymes to aid in the breaking down of solid muscle. as he works at it, chunks start to detach from the heart and are sucked past his lips, barely getting _chewed_ before his eager throat gulps them down. he feels lucien's nose brush against his own, feels his warm breath tickle his skin, and wet sounds of pleasure accompany the gurgling purr in his throat as he shares this special meal with his sire. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien devours the heart, tearing and ripping the organ to bits and chewing haphazardly, too engrossed in the taste to really chew properly, swallowing large chunks that drop into his belly, settling with the blood it used to pump in the lifeless corpse next to them. his nose is pressed deep into the wet organ, his face coated in slick blood, and there's bits of muscle stuck to his lips and cheeks from eating too fast. his purr is deep in his chest and his fledgling makes sweet, guttural sounds that warm lucien's bones and suddenly his tongue swipes against his palm, licking off the remaining blood that seeped into the skin, and lucien whines softly because his portion is _gone_ , now resting in his stomach and bits on his face, and lucien laps at his palm to get the last few tastes before it's gone for good. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew continues to suck and drink and _eat_ , all sorts of visceral sounds emanating from his throat as he chokes down the last of the half-chewed muscle, partially digested already by his saliva. his tongue then swipes over lucien's hand and with a needy _whine_ he realizes that the heart is gone, its sweet flesh and blood devoured by the hungry vampires. the newborn continues to lap over his sire's palm and fingers to suck the leftover blood out of the grooves of his skin, and when lucien's face brushes his he licks _that_ , too, twisting to scrape his tongue over his sire's cheek and chin to collect the bits of gore that remain clinging to his skin. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien is licking his palm and so is andrew, finished with his portion of the heart, and suddenly andrew's tongue is on his cheek, lapping at the blood coated on his skin, taking the bits of organ that are stuck to him, and lucien sighs, tilting his face so andrew can easily run his tongue along his skin and pick up every last piece of heart on his face. ))

what have i _done_ to you...

(( lucien wraps bloody hands around andrew's neck to pull him in closer, full and drunk off blood and heart, and desiring the closeness that only andrew can provide. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew is tugged closer and bloody hands fumble for the front of lucien's shirt, climbing up his collar to the base of his neck, clutching and trembling as he scrapes lucien's jaw clean. he whines in his throat between sharp breaths and eager licks and soft swallows, desperate to consume every trace of blood and to feel the _warmth_ of lucien's touch. all conscious thought eludes his mind, leaving him only with his base primal instincts and the sloppy movements of a body _drunk_ with pure blood and alcohol. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien purrs, his chest vibrating happily as andrew grabs him and licks him, his fledgling completely _drunk_ and _vulnerable_ in his arms. his hands tangle themselves in andrew's hair -- sticky and wet with blood and sweat -- and lucien tilts andrew head so he, too, can lick his face clean of blood. his tongue gently swipes across the skin of his cheek, the taste of blood dancing on his taste buds, and even though his mind is clouded he tries to make every lick precise, bathing his newborn with the utmost care. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew's eyes flutter shut as lucien begins to lick him as well, his breath coming in short little pants. his tongue makes a few more feeble attempts to lap at lucien's skin but he's already licked off the majority of the blood and gore and soon he is so _soothed_ by lucien's soft tongue smoothing over his skin that all he can do is purr loudly in his throat and cling to the fabric of lucien's coat collar as he lolls his head back and lets his sire bathe him like an animal. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien is pleased that andrew responds to his touch, exposing his blood spattered throat, and lucien runs his tongue over his adam's apple with one long swipe before he returns to his face -- cheeks and chin, even his nose -- and lucien's purr runs deep in his chest as he whispers soft praise to his fledgling between licks. ))

my little monster... my _gorgeous_ little monster...

(( licks turn to kisses as the blood disappears, dusting his skin with quick pecks of admiration along his jaw and cheeks, and lucien keeps andrew close to his chest so he can feel andrew's twin heart thump alongside his. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew's purr is only interrupted by soft intermittent swallows that pull the last of the heart's blood from his tongue and mouth down his throat, taking his _fervor_ with it. lucien's tongue passes over his rippling throat and causes a shiver to roll down his spine and his fingers to twitch at lu's coat. soon he's being peppered with kisses and lucien is _complimenting_ him and he presses his body flush to his sire's and seeks shelter in the crook of his neck, where he blinks rapidly and struggles to regain his conscious mind through the fading haze of red that had consumed him. his heart is regaining its normal rhythm, slow but _powerful_ where it pounds along with lu's, and hands grasp tightly at lucien's coat as he releases a shuddering exhale against his skin. ]

_\-- lu_...

 

\--

 

(( andrew is pressed against him, hiding in the crook of his neck as he grasps at the fabric of his coat, and lucien exhales a soft chuckle as he says his name, _embarrassed_ by all the affection lucien is showering him in, and he wraps his arms around his fledgling, keeping him close -- to feel his warmth, to keep him _safe_ , to _absorb_ him -- and rubs his cheek against andrew's, sticky and wet with his saliva, before he nuzzles his face into his neck and inhales his scent, the same scent that's on lucien due to the shared blood coursing through their veins. andrew smells _so much_ like him him that he groans into his skin, holding him tighter, desperate to be _one_ with him just like their hearts. ))

 

\--

 

[ with the fading of his fervor, some of the shock from before reenters his mind but lucien's closeness makes him feel _safe_ and quells the squirming in his stomach. a feeling of _acceptance_ washes over him as he comes to terms with the fact, that, yes, he just devoured a human heart -- and he _enjoyed it_. lucien taught him to trust his instincts and he _had_ , satisfying both his bloodlust and his desire to please lucien on his birthday. relaxing against his sire, he purrs and lets him inhale and embrace him as he continues to cling to his coat. wrapped in lucien's arms like this he almost feels like a _part of him_ \-- and with his identical heartbeat moving identical blood through his veins that _lucien_ fed to him, with his venom in his cells and his saliva on his skin -- he may as well be. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien steadies his breathing, ribs expanding and contrasting with each slow breath as andrew melts into him, and he skims his nose against the skin of his neck, over his jugular vein that pulsates beneath, over his faint birthmarks that makes him _lucien’s,_ and he brushes his lips gently over them for a moment to feel the blood pump underneath his lips before he pulls his face away from the shelter of his neck. smoothing his hand over andrew's hair, lucien eyes the corpse out of the corner of his eye and reality strikes him that they've got to _go_ \-- dispose of the body before someone decides to venture into the back and finds two bloody vampires over a dead body. lucien sighs, dishearten that it has to _end_. ))

andrew... we've got to get rid of the body...

 

\--

 

[ andrew shivers and stiffens as lucien's lips brush his birthmarks, a flare of heat lighting in his already burning belly, and a short gasp leaves his throat as his eyelids flutter. he's boneless and drunk and dizzy and it takes a moment for lucien's words to sink in, for him to become aware of his surroundings outside of the grasp of his sire. at first he's afraid to look at the body but another swallow of saliva flavored like _heart blood_ makes him overcome his fear and he twists to look back at the ravaged corpse with vague disgust. ]

...what should we do with it?

 

\--

 

(( lucien frowns and untangles himself from andrew, standing on wobbly legs to assess the situation. the body is completely destroyed -- pale and shriveled, chest busted open exposing blood and organs -- and lucien wrinkles his nose in distaste. ))

we'll do what we always do -- bury him somewhere.

 

\--

 

[ andrew stands as well, just as wobbly as he grasps the wall for balance and gathers his camera into his other hand, filming the alley behind the bar. ]

is there any dirt around here?

 

\--

 

(( chewing on his bottom lip, sucking on the remains of blood caked into the cracks, lucien looks around and there's really _no where_ to bury him. he growls in frustration, hands dug deep into the pocket of his coat, and his fingers brush against his pack of cigarettes and a book of matches. lucien pulls the matches out and pulls one out, twisting it in his fingers and examining it, eyes flickering to the limp body. ))

guess we'll just _burn_ him.

 

\--

 

[ andrew looks from the match in lucien's hand to the body, which he now surveys with cold detachment from behind his lens. ]

 

\--

 

(( licking his lips, lucien strikes the match against the strip on the book and a pretty orange and blue flame dances on the end, a small light in the dark and dank alley way they're hiding in. lucien turns a andrew. )) 

once he's lit, we'll have to run.

(( lucien takes one last look at the mangled body and the ghost of the man's smile flashes across his memory and he swallows. ))

it's a shame he has to go this way -- he had such a good heart.

(( and with that lucien throws the match at the body and the fire eats at the corpse's skin quickly, swallowing him whole in bright yellow flames, black smoke curling into the sky. lucien tugs at andrew's sleeve. ))

let's go, let's go!

 

\--

 

[ andrew continues to stare, entranced, as the body suddenly bursts into flames, capturing the flicker of light in his camera's lens before he feels lucien tugging at him and alarm sends a throb of adrenaline through his sluggish system to startle drunken limbs into action. he follows lu with his body on auto-pilot, staying close to him as they flee the scene. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien can still smell the smoke and burning flesh in his nostrils as they run from the alley, hand still gripping andrew's sleeve as he drags him through back alleys and roads where they won't be seen, and he turns back to see black smoke in the sky, the faint sound of sirens in the distance. ))

 

\--

 

[ as lucien turns around andrew slows and films the smoke rising from where they last stood. he blinks heavy eyes at it for a moment, his ears picking up the sirens of the police arriving at the scene to investigate the body left outside the bar to burn, and then looks over at lu and asks, ]

...are we gonna have to move?

 

\--

 

(( lucien shrugs. ))

maybe -- we'll keep our eye on the news and see if they suspect foul play. but burning the body should remove any trace of evidence. we'll see, we'll see. 

(( they're far enough away from the bar and the chaos they've caused and soon their makeshift home is in sight and they've made it to their safe haven. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew nods, undisturbed by the response; by now he's quite used to moving around. the home they're entering now is only temporary and he knows it. once inside, the newborn hovers, swaying, between the doors to the bed and the bath. fingers come up to pluck at sticky bangs as he debates whether he should wash off or just collapse onto the bed like he'd like to. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien breathes a sigh of relief as they step through the door and _safety_ washes over him. andrew hovers between the bathroom and bedroom and lucien shakes his head, dragging andrew into the bathroom. ))

nuh-uh -- you're _filthy_ and you _definitely_ need a bath.

 

\--

 

[ as sleepy and drunk as he is, andrew still cracks a smile when lucien makes his decision for him and pulls him into the bathroom. ] okay, _okay_... [ he puts his camera down by the sink and starts to unzip his hoodie, shaking his head. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien starts to ready the bath, warm water spilling into the porcelain tub, and as it fills lucien starts to undress -- slipping off his shoes and taking off his coat -- because he can _smell_ the stench on him and the scent of burning flesh is still strong in his nostrils. as he unbuttons the collar of his shirt he mumbles, ))

hope you don't mind... i smell kinda bad...

 

\--

 

[ andrew gets his hoodie off and bundles it on the counter beside his camera, but he hesitates with his hands on the edge of his bloody shirt, watching lu remove his with a puzzled look. ]

uh... do you want me to wait?

 

\--

 

(( lucien's undone all the buttons on his shirt and before he slips it from his shoulders completely he stops, hesitating with andrew's question. ))

well i -- maybe we could just --

(( lucien gestures to the tub that's almost full with clean, warm water. ))

\-- save time and bathe... together.

 

\--

 

[ andrew stays frozen where he is, gaze shifting from lucien to the tub -- and then swallows and slowly begins to pull his shirt over his head. ]

\-- alright.

[ usually he has lu turn around while he undresses but he's still _bathed him_ before and it's not like he hasn't caught glimpses of him nude while in the water. there's still a nervous edge of self-consciousness to his actions as he sets his shirt aside and starts to undo the button of his jeans, but it's dulled by drunkenness and a desire to get the bath over with so they can sleep. ]

 

\--

 

(( andrew doesn't object and begins to unbutton his jeans and lucien is relieved there's no argument, probably due to the fresh blood in his body, and he finishes undressing, shedding his shirt and trousers and everything else before stepping into the tub. the warm water feels good on his skin and his bones melt as he settles in, turning the tap off when the tub is sufficiently full. lucien brings his legs closer to him to allow enough room for andrew and waves him over. ))

before the water gets cold.

 

\--

 

[ by the time andrew gets his pants off lucien is already in the tub and the newborn joins him in a hurry, slipping in across from him and making himself as small as possible. he shivers as he acclimates himself to the water's temperature, avoiding eye contact as well as body contact with lucien and curling his knees to his chest. ]

 

\--

 

(( finally andrew joins him in the tub, curling up in his little corner, and lucien tuts as he gathers warm water and runs it over his shoulders. he smiles at andrew across from him and opens his arms to him. ))

oh don't be shy -- turn around and i'll wash your back for you.

 

\--

 

[ andrew hesitates again, because, yes, he is a bit shy. his cheeks tinge pink as he realizes how silly it is that he would let lucien _lick_ his skin clean like an _animal_ but be too self-conscious to simply share a bath with him like any pair of brothers. slowly he turns around and bares his spine to lucien, hands curling nervously around the edge of the tub. ]

 

\--

 

(( andrew bares his back to him and the smile on lucien's face doesn't falter, grabbing the washcloth and soaking it in water. he smooths it over andrew's back, up to the nape of his neck and across his shoulders. lucien counts the ridges of his spine that rise beneath his skin and the freckles scattered across it, eyes half-lidded as he gently washes andrew's back. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew begins to relax as he feels the washcloth run over his back, soothing as always. he looks down and watches as beads of water roll from his shoulders to his chest, collecting blood from his skin to tint them red before they rejoin the bathwater. his hands remain on the edge of the tub, thumbs sliding idly along the slick edge. though still very much _out of it_ , he tries to make conversation to fill the silence and distill the awkwardness. ] 

...did you have fun?

 

\--

 

(( lucien runs the washcloth over andrew's back, stains of red disappearing as the cloth turns as pink as the bathwater, and lucien works his arms as he chuckles at the question. ))

mmm -- i did. i had a _splendid_ evening with you.

(( lucien dunks the washcloth under water to soak it before cleaning the nape of his neck, washing behind his ears and the curve on either side, lightly skimming over his birthmarks with the cloth. )) 

what about you? did you have fun?

 

\--

 

[ andrew is relieved that lu had a good time, and relaxes more and more as he is bathed. his own memories of the night are blurry and vague, and he can only clearly recall several sensations -- the sound of the man's ribs cracking, the electrifying first taste of heart blood, and the almost- _suffocating_ feeling of each solid chunk of muscle sliding down his throat, so much _thicker_ than the silky blood he's used to consuming. he swallows the phantom feeling and mumbles, ]

it was... _different_...

[ but he turns his head slightly to gaze over his shoulder at lucien through heavy-lidded eyes, and finishes: ]

...but i had fun.

[ despite his reservations, he's honored that lucien shared a ritual so intimate with him. ]

 

\--

 

(( lucien meets his gaze and smiles, glad that andrew enjoyed himself considering his reluctance in the beginning. he didn't blame him -- eating a human heart was a lot more to digest than human blood -- but there was something _special_ about the organ that filled him with a feeling that blood could not do on its own, and tonight it showed when andrew took his first bite. he can still taste the muscle on his tongue, its blood pumping inside him rapidly as it follows a new course, and lucien uses the washcloth to wash andrew's face, a difficult task from behind. ))

turn around and we'll start your front.

 

\--

 

[ andrew smiles as lucien tries to wash his face from behind, giggling a little. he turns fully around to him and takes the washcloth in his own hand. ]

i can do it.

[ he starts to wash himself, clearing blood from his throat and chest. ]

 

\--

 

(( andrew takes the washcloth and washes his front, giving lucien an opportunity to cleanse himself of blood. he uses his hands to scoop water underneath his armpits and on his shoulders and arms, splashing pink water on his face and soaking his hair. rubbing at his eyes, he feels a lot _better_ now that his skin isn't so grimy and he can smell his scent and andrew's -- a scent almost _identical_ he can barely tell the difference -- now that they were clean. with his back against the tub, lucien speaks as andrew washes. ))

i like sharing kills with you -- i think it makes us closer.

 

\--

 

[ andrew scrubs off the rest of the blood from the front of his body, dipping beneath the water and then up over his stained kneecaps. the more the blood is cleared away, the more he, too, recognizes their similar scent, inundated by the smell of the blood they now share. softly he responds, ]

i like it, too.

[ he follows lucien's example and gathers some water in his palms to pour over his head and clean his hair. as it drips down his face he gives lucien a small grin and jokes, ]

except i only get _half_ the blood.

 

\--

 

(( lucien runs a hand through damp hair and smiles at the joke. ))

always so _greedy_.

(( he continues to haphazardly bathe himself -- running water over the freckles on his shoulders and the planes of his stomach -- and says idly, ))

it makes us two halves of a whole, though, and i like that.

 

\--

 

[ andrew brushes through his own hair with his fingertips and offers the washcloth to lucien so he can properly bathe. as he holds it out, he asks, the smile still not completely faded from his lips, ]

aren't we already?

 

\--

 

(( lucien takes the offered washcloth and dunks it in the pink bathwater, going over his body properly with the wet cloth. he shrugs and smiles. ))

well yeah -- we _are_. it just... it feels more _real_ this way. having the same blood in our body.

(( lucien rinses off his legs, chest, and arms and then hands the washcloth to andrew. ))

your turn.

(( he turns around in the tub, baring his back to him. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew takes the washcloth back and looks down at it as lucien turns around, aware of the slow pound of his heart in his chest as it pumps the same blood through his body that its synchronized twin does in lucien's. with fondness he murmurs, ]

it does. 

[ he takes the washcloth gently to lucien's naked back, wiping away whatever blood the water couldn't rinse off of the ridges of his spine. he can hear lucien's heart beating beneath the cage of ribs that extends from his vertebrae, separated only by skin and bone from his hand as it moves up and down his back, containing the rest of the blood from the body they shared tonight. entranced by the thought, he mumbles, ]

...i feel _closer_.

 

\--

 

(( lucien tucks his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees as andrew washes his back for him. his eyes flutter at the action and he hums in agreement, feeling that closeness running through both their bodies as his heart pounds against his ribs contentedly, the blood pumping it also pumping andrew's twin heart. lucien closes his eyes and mumbles, )) 

i always wanted a brother. i never thought it'd be quite like _this_ though.

 

\--

 

[ andrew's heart swells at lucien's words -- he's still _thrilled_ every time he feels _wanted_ \-- and he slows his washing, taking time to watch the water drip down lucien's spine in pink streams over pale skin. ]

i always wanted _someone._ i just...

[ he eyes the freckles on lucien's back, a finger raising to touch one gingerly after passing over it with the rag. ]

i never thought i'd find them. 

[ he never thought he would feel so _connected_ to another person, and he _certainly_ never expected to be sharing a bathtub with them. ]

 

\--

 

(( water drips down his back, cool against his skin, as andrew presses his finger to a freckle on his back and confesses his desire to _have someone_ and his fear of never finding them. lucien holds his knees tighter to his chest, begging himself not to _tremble_ at the thought of never _finding_ each other, and he mumbles, ))

i don't know what i'd do if i didn't have you.

 

\--

 

[ andrew finishes washing lucien's back, looking over the clean expanse of skin and blinking softly, emotion clogging his throat as lucien admits he doesn't know what he'd do without him. after a silent moment, andrew leans forward and lets his forehead rest gently between his brother's shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around his own chest and closing his eyes. ]

...i wouldn't even _exist_ anymore.

 

\--

 

(( lucien's heart slams against his rib cage, _aching_ at the thought of a world without andrew, an existence _without_ him, and he lets out a soft whimper. lucien _saved_ him, and andrew saved _him_ too -- his blood filling the starving vampire who was on the verge of _death_ \-- not only with nourishment, but with _companionship_ , too. ))

neither would i...

 

\--

 

[ andrew swallows thickly, the scars on his throat tingling with the memory of his birth, how he'd _fed_ lucien with his dying blood and in turn was revived by his venom. eyes still closed, he slips warm, wet arms around lucien's middle to hug him from behind while he presses his skull into his creator's spine. he can almost read his thoughts, hear the word _saved_ repeated over in his head, and softly he tells him -- ]

we saved each other.

 

\--

 

(( andrew's arms wrap around his middle and he unwraps his arms from around his own knees to place them over andrew's, holding him there as he forehead presses into his spine. they saved _each other_ , and that was the beauty of the cosmic bond they shared -- two halves of a whole -- and lucien closes his eyes as he concentrates on the _warmth_ that spreads through his body with andrew's touch as he sits in the lukewarm water. ))

water's running cold... we should dry off and get in bed.

 

\--

 

[ the thump of lucien's heart through his back and the secure grip of his arms over andrew's lull him into a drowsy trance that is only broken when lu speaks. the newborn blinks open his eyes and his jaws stretch in a yawn followed by a shiver as he nods in agreement against his sire. he loosens his hold on lu's stomach and slips his arms back into the water while his forehead drags sleepily down lu's slick back a couple of inches, pushing up and ruffling drying bangs against his skin before he pulls away and sits back. ]

 

\--

 

(( andrew releases lucien from his embrace and he quickly steps out of the tub and grabs a towel by the sink, drying his skin and tousling his hair before wrapping it around his waist. he grabs another and returns to the tub to give to andrew, hair all mussed up and eyes half-lidded. lucien smiles. ))

i'll get your clothes. 

(( lucien leaves the bathroom and into the bedroom to retrieve andrew's sleep clothes -- which include one of lucien's old shirts -- and once he's in there he dries off what wet skin he's missed and changes into a pair of sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt tonight, and he returns to the bathroom with andrew's pajamas. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew is grateful for lu's assistance; simply sitting in the warm water has made him even _more_ tired and he's barely coherent. he takes the towel and stands, exiting the tub while lucien walks into the bedroom and drying himself off. when he returns with the clothing, andrew takes them and changes, then simply stands there stroking at his curling hair to flatten it. ]

 

\--

 

(( both of them ready for bed, lucien takes a hold of andrew's wrist and leads him to bed, his entire being exhausted from their extraneous night out in celebration of lucien's human birthday. lucien crawls into bed and opens his arms to andrew, ready to end his night in his brother's embrace. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew gladly follows lucien to the bedroom, leaving his camera by the sink to crawl right under the covers with his brother and snuggle close to him to savor the warmth of their shared blood. ]

 

\--

 

(( andrew snuggles in underneath the covers next to lucien and he wraps his arms around him, bringing andrew’s head to rest against his bare chest where his heart beat can thump into his cheek, and tangles their legs together. ))

thank you for spending my birthday with me.

 

\--

 

[ pressed against lucien's warm, clean skin, andrew purrs in sleepy content and slings an arm around his waist to hug him back. ]

...we can do it _every_ year.

 

\--

 

(( andrew's purr sets off lucien's own, vibrating in his chest against andrew's cheek, and lucien smiles, the prospect of more celebrations to come warming his bones. ))

yes -- and we'll do something special for _your_ birthday too. _both_ of them.

 

\--

 

[ andrew smiles at that, feeling warm all over at the thought of getting to spend his future birthdays with lu. he hadn't truly celebrated in _years_. they might not eat another heart, but he's sure they'll find something fun to do. he nods and purrs calmly until he picks up on the incessant gurgling of his own stomach beneath the covers and worry pricks at him. he doesn't feel sick, but he's still doubtful of his ability to process the solid muscle he'd consumed. he runs a hand over his belly and asks lu, cracking an eye open to peer up at him, ]

...are you _sure_ it'll digest?

 

\--

 

(( lucien opens his eyes and looks down at his fledgling, hand on his belly as he asks with worry in his voice if the heart they'd eaten would digest properly. lucien smiles and nods, snaking a hand down to rest his hand next to andrew's on his warm stomach. ))

it will digest, i promise. i've enjoyed quite a few human hearts and they've all settled just fine. no need to worry.

 

\--

 

[ andrew's nerves are calmed by lucien's promise and reassuring hand on his tummy. he guesses he's just not used to hearing anything more than _liquid_ bubbling inside him. but lucien's statement brings up another question that, despite how sleepy he is, he can't help from blurting out of his mouth anyway. ]

how many have you eaten?

 

\--

 

(( lucien's fingers splay across his belly at the question and lucien grins, humming thoughtfully. ))

hmm -- let's see...

(( he hadn't eaten many hearts, saving the ritual for special occasions or when a heart just _spoke_ to him, so he says confidently, ))

i'd say twelve -- well, thirteen if you count tonight.

 

\--

 

[ andrew's lips part in awe, trying to imagine repeating the gruesome events of the night over _twelve_ other times, and all _alone_ at that. his hand trails up from his belly to his chest, laying flat over his own heart as he mumbles, trying to set his sleepy thoughts straight, ]

that's... a lot of hearts...

 

\--

 

(( lucien watches as andrew's hand moves from his stomach to his chest over his heart and lucien shrugs slightly, palm pressed into his warm belly that digests the savory organ they both devoured. ))

i suppose... some were for birthdays, some hearts were just calling my name...

(( now his hand follows the path up andrew's abdomen and folds over his hand on his chest. he can't feel his heart from the layers but it's strong and steady in his own chest, and he closes his eyes as he recalls the _unique_ beat it used to have before lucien's venom changed it. ))

there are some hearts i never got a chance to taste, too.

 

\--

 

[ andrew's brows furrow as lucien's hand moves up to cover his on his chest and he admits that some hearts escaped his jaws. it takes a moment for the implication to set in but when it does, andrew's heart skips a beat in his chest as well as lu's and a wave of feeling washes over him that he is all too tired to sort through. his stomach twists more than it already is while digesting, full of that strange, warm _squirming_ sensation he's used to feeling when reduced to _prey._ his voice comes out hushed and cracking, but _curious_ as he tightens his grip on the fabric of his shirt atop his ribs. ] 

... _mine?_

 

\--

 

(( lucien's heart skips in his chest and his stomach flutters with butterflies as it digests organ and blood, and his hand moves over andrew's that curls over his shirt. )) mhmm. (( everything about andrew had literally _sung_ lucien's name, guiding the starving vampire to him, and his heart beat a rhythm that was meant for lucien and lucien alone. ))

 

\--

 

you would've --

[ a wave of _fear_ rolls over andrew as he recalls the sight of the mutilated corpse, chest torn open, and _shudders_ where he lay, imagining himself in its place. his fingers flex at his shirt and he feels exceptionally _vulnerable_ in arms that usually make him feel safe. he's never been more aware of the fact that his life was once at the mercy of lucien's appetite. ]

 

\--

 

(( there's _fear_ in andrew's voice as he realizes that lucien wanted to _eat_ his _heart_ and lucien slides his hand from over andrew's to rest in the curve of his neck where his pulse jumps nervously. ))

i was _starving_ , andrew, near _death_. and the scent of your _blood_... your _pulse_...

(( lucien's fingers skim close to andrew's birthmarks on his neck, not quite touching them but circling each ghostly puncture mark. ))

but somehow... i couldn't do it. there was something about _you_ that i just couldn't let go of.]

 

\--

 

[ andrew swallows as lucien speaks, skin and spine tingling as his fingertips hover near his birthmarks and the hairs on his neck raise to meet them. he's not frightened because he _doesn't_ understand how lucien felt; he's frightened because he _does_. he knows quite well how _consuming_ a vampire's hunger is and he knows that it's a _miracle_ lucien managed to leave him alive. he could have easily torn out the heart that's currently pounding beneath his palm and devoured him _entirely_ \-- he surely _wanted to_ \-- but he _didn't_ \-- and for that he's eternally thankful. squeezing lucien's waist tighter, he mumbles, ]

well, i'm glad you didn't.

[ he stays pressed close to lu for a moment, still fighting off shivers at the thought of having his heart ripped out -- ( perhaps that was why he'd been so affected by the sight of the body, because on some subconscious level he _knew_ it once could have been _his_ ) -- and crawls his hand from his own chest to lucien's, feeling the same heartbeat behind skin and bone. voice low and soft, he asks tentatively, ]

...do you still think about it?

 

\--

 

(( andrew holds him tighter and expresses his relief, and lucien is glad, too, that he had controlled himself and kept andrew alive just long enough to inject venom into him and make andrew his. andrew's palm flattens against lucien's bare chest, right over his pounding heart, and lucien glides his hand from his neck to cover andrew's heart, twin beats thumping into the other's hand. )) 

sometimes... but i've grown much too attached to you and your heart.

(( lucien's fingers flex over the fabric of andrew's shirt, the beat in his palm the same in his chest, and he presses his forehead to andrew's, closing his eyes as he concentrates on the feeling of their twin hearts beating in unison. ))

having your heart beat with mine... i would never change that.

 

\-- 

 

[ lucien's answer satisfies him, chasing away feelings of uneasiness and replacing them with love and safety. sleepy and once again lulled by the slowing rhythm of their hearts beating into each others' hands, andrew tilts his head up to brush his nose past lu's before pressing his cheek into the mattress to expose his birthmarks to the one who made them, a gentle purr vibrating within his throat. ]

 

\--

 

(( the anxiety that dwelled within andrew disappears as lucien assures the safety of his heart, and he brushes his nose against his, exposing his throat to the pale birthmarks embedded in his skin as he begins to drift. lucien takes the invitation to place his lips against his marks, his fangs hidden in gums that perfectly match each mark, and lucien plants his lips carefully along the curve of andrew's neck -- against warm, pale skin that emits a scent identical to his own -- as it vibrates with his purr. along the shell of his ear, lucien whispers, ))

mine forever.

(( before setting his mouth over his birthmarks -- the symbol of his rebirth and eternal tie to lucien -- and hides his face in the crook of his neck as his hand rests against the beating heart he loves so much. ))

 

\--

 

[ andrew breathes a small noise along with his purr when lucien's lips come to rest on his throat. his eyes roll back beneath his eyelids and his fingers flex against lucien's chest, fingernails grazing his skin before relaxing with the rest of him. the touch sends a rush of calm through him as always, wiping away all other worries and thoughts and pulling him into a peaceful sleep with lucien's heart beating steadily under his palm. ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow breathdrawn & bloodsung on tumblr for more gross trash. theyre vampire-au andrew detmer & lucien carr (lucien sired andrew, its cute, sort of)


End file.
